


( 𝐕𝐈𝐗𝐄𝐍 ) rintarou

by tobiosexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosexual/pseuds/tobiosexual
Summary: ❀;࿐° ⌗ 𝓣-𝐓𝐎𝐁𝐄 𝐅𝐋𝐘 ! ━SUNA ៸៸ X F! READER ━ 𝙫𝙖𝙧 (?)  ❀;⌗ → nsfw/slow burn!! 𝖎𝖓 𝖜𝖍𝖎𝖈𝖍...y/n and suna are both cam stars &they end up finding out each othersidentities  ( 🎐)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), sina rintarou x reader, suna x f! reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	( 𝐕𝐈𝐗𝐄𝐍 ) rintarou

ZERO !

"OH FUCK!" YOU MOANED AS. . . osamu fucked your sopping pussy with no remorse, "you like that shit huh, vixen?" he groaned as he adjusted the camera to zoom in on your essence making a mess of his shaft, "isn't that a pretty little sight, y'get so wet for me baby." 

"f-fuck, please!" you mewled as drool was beginning to drop off of your tongue, "are ya' close? what a weak little bitch." osamu then placed the camera down so that everyone could get a good look at your erotic looking body. when he fucked you like this your comments would always be the highlight of your stream,

iamcalm6969  
he hit er from the back he beat  
her doonies down !!!

yuujiminajyuujilewinski  
he fuck her good, he make her  
coochie smile !!

sunarin  
oh, so THAT'S vixen nice pussy  
bro !!

aranoji  
bro wtf suna

meeyuhatsumoo  
oh, so we all here?????

kita  
no osamu isn't here.

"please, i'm gonna c-cum." you moaned as he increased his pace spreading your ass cheeks open so he could go impossibly deeper. "cum for me baby, go ahead." he husked in your ear, "fuck." he groaned as he felt your velvety walls flutter around him, "s-shit ah!" you moaned as your entire body was washed over with a wave of pleasure, releasing your essence on osamu's dick. 

nekomasrussiandaddy  
the way that just made me cum  
all over my keyboard🧍🏻♂️.

nekomaschemdaddy  
um lev🤠

nekomasrussiandaddy  
baby, i'm not even here i'm a  
hallucination🚊🚶🏻♂️

meeyuhatsumoo  
respectfully nut for the third  
time

sunarin  
i bet she feels so good bruh  
kudos to you man whos obliterating  
her coochie 😔

aranoji  
YOU WISH DAT WAS YOU HUH??

sunarin  
STFU BRO

aranoji  
WHY?? IS IT BECAUSE IM BLACK??  
IT'S CUS I'M BLACK HUH???

"thanks for coming to today's show everyone!" you giggled as you finally ended your stream. you got up from your seat and began to clean up your mess. you took your mask off placing it on your desk as you threw away the towels you used to clean up your essence.

"baby, come here." osamu spoke patting his leg indicating he wanted you to sit in his lap. "osamu go home." you scoffed as you sat yourself in a position that made you straddle his lap, "but you want me here so bad, don't you?" 

"trust me I don't, you food-loving idiot." you remarked as you grabbed your phone off of your desk, "reki texted me he's outside, i have to go samu." 

"please make sure you're not here when i come back." with that you got yourself ready to head outside with reki. you grabbed your phone texting reki that you'd be outside shortly. 

━━━━━━

"hey bitch." you spoked letting out a big huff as you sat yourself down in his car, "did you suck his dick this time? or did he just fuck the wind out of you?" he chuckled pulling out of the driveway, "shut up, where are we going?" 

"to this one place, with a small group of my friends." he spoke with a cheesy grin, almost like he knew you were going to disagree, "your friends are friends with the man I'm fucking. i'm not going reki." 

"okay but they don't know that, and plus it's only for work anyways." he remarked turning to face you as the light turned red, "please?" 

"fine. only because i'm in the car with you anyways." you turned your head against the window as reki began to drive again, "thanks bestie."

━━━━━━

SUNAS POV ASF !!!

"reki said he's coming, he brought his best friend too." aran spoke. "which one though?" atsumu shouted from the kitchen, "the one with the fat ass." aran replied running into the kitchen. 

with a sigh, suna sat back enjoying his high, "yo kita." the flat haired boy looked back at the person who called for him, "yeah?" suna sat up in his seat adjusting his posture, "you think I could be a cam star?" 

"why would you wanna be a cam star?" kita asked with a blank expression, "well it's just that vixen girl. . ." he trailed off, "oh you wanna fuck her, don't we all though? i'm pretty sure that's the whole point anyways." 

"it's not just that kita, I don't know how to explain it." suna sighed leaning back in his seat again, "well do you even have a name for yourself? you know you could get kicked out of college if they found out you did stuff like that."

"i'm not sure about all that kita." suna groaned in annoyance, "when is reki gonna be here?" suna asked getting up from his seat, "he's pulling up right now."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, hey besties !! i hate wattpad sm bye.  
> anywho enjoyyy!!


End file.
